1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-bearing fan. Particularly, it can be used in any element that needs air cooling or compulsive ventilation such as for the computer's CPU (central processing unit). This invention can achieve the advantages of lower noise, higher fan blade rotating speed, higher fan capacity and longer life.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The traditional fan can be seen in FIG. 1. It includes a fan blade structure 11, a magnet 12, a stator 13, a sleeve 14, an electronic circuit board 15, a ball-bearing 16, a thrust spring 17, a thrust washer 18 and a housing 19. The function of the ball-bearing 16 is to support the fan blade structure 11 while rotating. While the fan blade structure 11 is rotating, the central shaft (not shown) of the fan blade structure 11 and the ball-bearing 16 will create a contacting friction effect. It will make noise and limit the maximum rotation speed.
While the fan blade structure 11 is rotating at a high speed, an axial thrust force is created. Because the fan blade structure 11 directly contacts the thrust spring 17 and the thrust washer 18, it not only causes the noise, but also increases the frictional resistance. After a long period of use, the thrust spring 17 and the thrust washer 18 are possible to be worn out.